


Bare Instincts

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: Emma as the Dark One decides to let Regina take the reigns for a night. How long can she last before she lets her own instincts take over?





	Bare Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, so here it is: my first Emma g!p.
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

The Dark One sits lazily back in her living room lounger enjoying the long drag of a cigarette and the feel of her magic appendage growing in Regina's tentative hand.

The brunette is on her knees in front of her, slowly exploring with one hand as she takes her time to admire Emma's impressive length.

Emma's legs are spread wide and unlike usual, she is fully naked, giving Regina the pleasure to let her eyes wander across her tight abs and pert breasts.

Regina inches closer, using Emma's legs to support her forearms for balance as she reaches her second hand out to gently wrap around her waiting reward. The brunette’s breath catches as she feels the massive cock twitch at her touch and harden even further.

Emma lets a weak moan escape her as she can no longer act indifferent, butting out her cigarette and looking down to focus her attention on the brunette’s full, half-parted lips.

Emma wants to tell the brunette to open her mouth and start sucking, but has decided to try a new game today: Show Regina her magic toy and let her well-trained brunette decide how she wants to please her Mistress.

Regina knows nothing of Emma's little plan, but she seems to be playing along quite nicely. 

Suddenly the blonde feels warm breath on the side of her shaft and Emma opens her eyes just in time to see a soft pink tongue press against the base of her sex and slowly make its way to the tip. Regina pulls back tentatively, looking up into Emma's eyes for a command or unspoken permission to do what she wants to please her Dark One.

The blonde is too overwhelmed by the sensation to utter a response. The warmth of Regina’s tongue followed by the cool sensation of its absence is causing Emma to lose her resolve.

The Dark One is tempted to reach down, grab a fistful of that short, brown hair, and start using Regina’s mouth like a pump, but Regina has other plans.

The brunette slowly pushes herself up off the floor and turns around, bending over to give Emma a nice view of her ass. The blonde grips the armrests, feeling her cock grow uncomfortably hard as Regina lightly grabs the blonde and gently drags the massive appendage through her wet slit before slowly sitting down hard onto it.

Emma’s head is against the headrest and her heart is pumping so hard Regina can feel it through the blonde’s pulsing member.

Still fully pressed down in Emma’s lap, Regina looks back over her shoulder at the blonde and takes her hand, placing the Dark One’s finger into her mouth to tantalizingly drag over her tongue before beginning to bounce up and down in her lap, rotating her hips slowly in circles before pushing herself back down onto Emma’s pulsing cock.

Emma feels herself getting close to the edge, with her finger still inside Regina’s erotic mouth, and her dick buried deep in her pussy.

The blonde is about to let herself go, when suddenly Regina is getting off of her, returning to her position on her knees and wrapping her lips around Emma’s swollen, throbbing dick. Regina wastes no time is going slow before she’s begun plunging Emma deep to the back of her throat, using her hand to squeeze and pump at her thick base.

The Dark One’s eyes close, moaning, as her head falls back against the large chair, and she can't remember why she is still clinging to her last thread of self control.

At Emma's reaction, Regina quickens her pace and elicits a deep, throaty moan, sending shocking vibrations along Emma’s shaft and deep into her core.

And in that moment, with the blonde’s cock still buried deep in Regina's willing mouth, Emma loses at her own game. Without another thought, she has lost all resolve, taking back her control of the brunette. In one swift movement, the Dark One is pulling Regina off her lap, turning her to face away from the blonde, and throwing her over the side of the couch.

Emma presses up behind her and unceremoniously shoves her magic appendage as deep as it will go into Regina's soaking wet pussy. She is slow only for a moment before she begins to pound into her, grabbing Regina at her hips and allowing the sensations to overcome her.

Regina’s face is pressed against the couch and she reaches back both of her hands to spread herself open further for Emma’s pleasure.

The brunette loves being taken forcefully by the Dark One and was hoping her teasing would push the blonde past whatever resolution had come over her at the beginning of their encounter tonight.

Regina’s clit is dying for attention but Emma is already working her g-spot so well she is afraid she might come before her Mistress.

Suddenly the blonde reaches one hand around Regina and begins thrumming her clit with her index finger. Regina’s pussy begins to react, contracting and tightening around Emma’s massive cock.

“You love being fucked, don’t you, Your Majesty?” Emma grits through clenched teeth.

“Mhmm,” Regina can tell the blonde is getting close, and she’s willing to do whatever it takes to feel Emma climax inside of her, “Please, just... a little bit harder… “

Emma obliges, pounding into the brunette with a force that will likely leave handprint-bruises where the blonde’s hands are gripped at Regina’s hips.

“You... Dirty… Little… Slut - “ Emma grits out each word between thrusts and at that last word Regina can no longer hold back.

The Dark One has discovered what a simple name-calling can do to the brunette. Can cause her to sit, or stand, or beg, or suck, or strip naked, or come. Regina is Emma’s puppet and in this moment, the blonde pulls the strings, and Regina is coming.

The brunette’s orgasm sends a shock-wave through Emma, short-circuiting her system and causing the blonde to explode inside of her. Emma loves getting off to a little dirty talk and it doesn’t take much to get her pet excited.

Both women simultaneously pulse and shake, writhing together as all their strength slowly drains from their bodies leaving them completely and utterly exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos, or drop me a comment/suggestion if you'd like to read more!


End file.
